Winter chose to stay
by Petalpelt
Summary: Jack Frost is a responsibility-free, mischievous winter spirit who travels all over the world just to have fun. When he decides to visit one of his favorite places to play, Berk, he comes across an interesting teen known as Hiccup. What happens when Jack decides to stay? Hijack in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

A/N: Hey, so this is my first fanfiction ever and it's also a crossover between HTTYD and ROTG so I bet you already know where this story is going and yes it will become a Hijack!

Because this is my first story it's going to be a pretty standard Hijack. It takes place roughly around a year after the events of HTTYD but before ROTG.

Also, being the novice that I am, I would really like it if you could let me know what it is that I might be doing wrong or even right, so I can improve both this story and my writing skills!

Thanks, now to the story!

...

Jack looked down at his work, a smirk of unmistakable pride growing across his face. He had spent the entire of last night burying the small Viking village under multiple layers of thick snow. He always had fun at this village, finding that the Vikings were hilarious to prank. The dragons that now lived here however... not so much. Despite being immortal he could have sworn he saw his life flash before his eyes once when a dragon charged him for throwing a snowball at it.

Animals have always been able to see Jack but never once has a human. A twisted pain he has grown to know all too well griped at his chest. Shaking it of like he always had, he dived toward the village, his brown poncho flapped like a small cape behind him as he flew between buildings, causing a freezing wind to enter the warm homes of those who were yet to wake up.

By midday the entire village was up and finding it difficult to move around with the snow up to their knees, forcing them to waddle more then walk. Jack, on the other hand was having a great time making them slip and throwing snowballs at his unsuspecting prey. Within half a day he had caused at least six different snowball fights among the younger children of the tribe.

He was just about to throw another snowball at a little girl, half buried in the snow when he heard a yell from above.

"Can you go back home until we clear up the snow?" A girl called, her blond hair repeatedly being blown in front of her eyes as she hovered in the air just above the ground atop of her blue dragon.

"Okay Astrid!" The little girl said as she wriggled her way to a building a few meters away.

Jack glared up at the blond girl who must be Astrid, snowball still in hand.

"_Clear_ up the snow?! You're a kid, you should be _playing_ in the snow!" He said. Drawing his arm back, he hurled the snowball at her face. It hit dead center. Shocked the girl fell off of her dragon, landing on her back in a clump of snow.

Blinking rapidly, she looked around for the person behind the snowball attack, but with Jack being invisible to her she couldn't see the winter spirit bent over his knees in a fit of laughter. To her it appeared that she was all alone in the small clearing. Her dragon still just hovering in the air looked down at the girl in confusion. Getting up, she brushed off the snow with her hands. The dragon landed in front of her, allowing her to climb back on.

Once she was settled back onto her dragon, she looked around the clearing once more before petting her dragon on the head and began to melt the snow.

Jack only just managed to fly out of the way as the dragon shot fire right at him, probably not happy about what he did to its rider. Deciding that he wasn't going to be having any more fun here, he flew away in the direction of the town's center. Below him he noticed that much of his snow had already been melted, forming paths for the people without dragons to walk along. Huffing in childish frustration that his fun was being spoiled, he landed on top of a building surrounding the central clearing. Down below Viking were moving about like large, loud ants, going about their everyday work.

"Do you even know how to have fun!?" He yelled to them but not a single person looked up, none of them knew he was even there.

Sighing, Jack twirled his staff around in his hands as a group of Vikings and their dragons landed in the clearing. Taking a small amount of interest the winter spirit looked closer at the group. They all appeared to be around his age. Well, Jack didn't really know how old he was but he looked about seventeen. These guys were perhaps a bit younger but it was hard to tell, what with the way they all dressed and acted.

Jumping off of the roof and he glided over to the group on a soft breeze. Landing right beside a brute of a teen that had large shoulders, and messy jet-black hair which spiked out from under his Viking helmet. He seemed to be in an argument with two others who resembled each other, the greatest difference being that one was a boy and the other a girl. Well that's what Jack thought before 'she' turned on her look-alike and punched him right in the nose.

The only other person in the group was a very large teen who watch the two brawling with bored disapproval, like he saw this every day.

Jack watched the odd group for a moment longer and was just about to leave when a new arrival walked up to them. He stood opposite Jack looking around the group. He was shorter then Jack by a few inches and was much scrawnier then him too. He had auburn hair and was wearing a fur vest over a green tunic.

Even though he knew none of them could see him he held in a laugh, covering his mouth with one hand. This was the most un-Viking like person in the whole village! The only thing that made him resemble a Viking was the prosthetic foot he had attached to his left leg.

Jack was about to move forward to get a better look at it when a black-as-night dragon came over to stand behind the boy. It stared at Jack with a wary gaze that suggested that if Jack was to get to close to the boy it wouldn't hesitate to attack. Jack look back at the dragon. He had never seen anything like it before. Deciding it wasn't worth a gory death, Jack turned his back to the dragon and walked away from the group before getting a great idea.

The dragon watched Jack leave and once he was satisfied with the distance, he left the boys side to have a conversation with a green, two headed dragon that watched on as its owners continued to brawl.

Now with the dragon out of the way, Jack flew to stand behind the younger boy. With a closer look he noticed the freckles that dotted the boys checks and nose. They suited him well. The boy was in deep conversation with the largest Viking, talking about different types of dragons, as Jack prepared a snowball in his hands. Compacting it well to make sure it packed a punch, he took aim and fired it at the teen with black hair.

It hit him square between his eyes causing him to wobble from lack of balance. Everyone gasped, including the twins that stopped their fight to stare at the teen in with excited eyes. The black haired teen used a giant hand and wiped his face clean of snow in one motion, glaring in the direction the snowball had come from, eyes finally landing on an unsuspecting auburn haired teen.

"You're _dead_ Hiccup!" He said quietly, a dark grin on his face.

A lot of kids said that in reaction to getting hit in the face by a snowball but Jack had the feeling that he really meant it. Oops.

Hiccup, Jack guessed his name was, just stared in wide eyed terror.

"Wha... um ...ah, I didn't-" His stuttering was cut off short as the black haired brute charged at him.

Jack jump out of the way, although they would just go throw him it wasn't a nice feeling. Hiccup turned and ran out of the clearing, heading towards the forest at the top of the hill followed in deadly pursuit by the black hair teen and later his black dragon that just realized that his rider was about to be murdered.

Jack felt bad for the guy but couldn't help the mischievous laughter that slipped passed his lips followed by an award winning smile.

The teens that stood below him looked on in shock. But that soon changed for the two blonds who hung an arm around the others shoulders laughing and pointing in the direction the two boys and the dragon had disappeared into the forest. They soon fell to the ground hugging their stomachs and struggling to breath.

...

The sun was starting to set, casting breathtaking shades of pinks, oranges, and yellows across the sky and ocean. Jack always thought that this island had the best view of the sunset. He was flying over the forest when he perched himself on a branch that was attached to a large tree. One hand on the trunk, the other holding his staff. The tree was at the edge of a cliff that overlooked the calm ocean, he had flown to the other side of the island to watch the sunset before he left to go somewhere else.

He didn't know where he'd go, he never did. He didn't know what he was meant to do, or why he even existed. He just flew around having fun and causing trouble. It was what he was best at after all. Taking in the view a moment longer, he was just about to take flight when a loud whoop caught his attention.

Looking out over the ocean he saw a black dragon nose diving toward the water but spreading out its wings before it hit. The dragon flew up high and that's when Jack noticed where the sound had come from. Sitting on the dragons neck was the same scrawny, auburn haired boy named Hiccup he had almost caused the death of earlier that day. He had an incredibly happy smile on his face as he laughed with such fun it put all of Jacks to shame. He was like a completely different person.

He continued to fly with his dragon, doing various flips, spirals and dives all the while never removing that smile from his face. Jack just watched on. It was the most amazing display of air acrobatics he had ever seen. The sun outlined the pair the entire time giving them a golden glow.

Then once they were flying high up in the clouds at a steady pass, Hiccup petted the dragons head before standing up on its back in a surfing position. What came next Jack really wasn't expecting. The boy flipped off of the dragons back and began to, head first, free fall towards the sea. Jack was just about to fly over and save the boy when he realized the dragon was doing the same as Hiccup. The two looked at each other as they fell, smiling and laughing.

Just before they hit the water the boy positioned himself back on the dragon's neck, it opened its wings and they began to glide upwards. Their pace became steady once again. Hiccup petted the dragon on the head and spoke to it. Jack was too far away to hear though.

The dragon and the boy turned and began to fly towards Jack, who was still in the tree. The dragon's eyes became wide with shock when it noticed him. Jack just smirked and waved casually at it like it was normal for someone to be perched dangerously high up in a tree that hung over a cliff.

As the dragon passed it never once removed its eyes from Jack. He just watched as it flew above him, then he saw Hiccups gaze follow the dragons until he was looking right at him. Jack froze. 'Can he see me?' he thought, hope rising as he held Hiccups gaze.

"what cha' looking at bud?" Hiccup asked turning his head to look down at his dragon.

The night black dragon just grunted, turning its head away from Jack. The two continued to fly away in silence.

Jack watched on as the two friends left him behind. He really thought Hiccup saw him. Turning back to the ocean, he watched as the sun finally sank into the sea.

Leaping off the branch he began to fly away from the island but then stopped in the air. He hesitated before turning to face the island that was covered in his snow. He always had fun at this village, why should he leave so soon? Manny never told him what he should do or where he should go, so he should be able to do what he wanted. And he wanted to stay here, just for a little bit longer.

Flying full speed back to the island he followed the way the boy and his dragon had taken.

"Besides," he said, smirking to himself. "I know someone really fun here."

...

And that is the first chapter!

I hope you liked it!

Just so you know, I live in Australia so whenever distance is explained it will most likely be in centimeters, meters or kilometers. So... yeah, I hope you don't get confused if you live somewhere that doesn't use this system!

Anyway please let me know what you thought of it and remember, constructive criticism is welcome!

I'm undecided on the update schedule for this story but I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible.

Thanks for reading

~Petalpelt


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, school decided it wanted to give me as much homework as legally possible. But anyway here is the next chapter!

...

"Why do the gods hate me?" Hiccup mumbled to himself as he trudged home through the thick snow, the setting sun casting long shadows.

For the past three days he has been victim to countless snowball attacks, strong gusts of freezing wind and he was forever slipping on ice that seems to appear out of nowhere in the blink of an eye.

Toothless was even acting weird. He was always growling at nothing, even sometimes pouncing at thin air. It was even worse when they're flying. Toothless would go incredibly fast, zooming between trees, doing sudden dives and barrel roles. Hiccup had to struggle to stay on. It was as if Toothless was trying to shake something that was chasing them.

Even right now as they approached the house Toothless was glaring, teeth bared at the open space to Hiccups left.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup questioned turning around to pet his best friend on the head.

Toothless's eyes shifted to meet Hiccups, calming down immediately before suddenly licking the boy with a saliva covered tongue.

Taking a few steps back, Hiccup tried to wipe his face clean with his hands. Sarcastically muttering "Thanks." as he smiled at Toothless.

They looked at each other for a moment before Hiccup could have sworn he heard someone laughing. But when he looked around, no one was there.

...

The past three days had been some of the most fun Jack had ever had!

Pranking Hiccup, throwing snowballs at him, making him slip on ice and even flying with the younger boy quickly became the winter spirits favorite things to do. Not to forget annoying Toothless, Hiccup's overly protective dragon.

The only time Jack left the boy's side was to cover the island in a fresh layer of snow... or when Toothless attempted to fry him, which has now happened more than a few times.

He watched on as the two friends looked at each other. Jack couldn't help the smirk that spread across his features as he chuckled at the sight of Hiccups face covered in dragon saliva.

The two of them seemed to share a bond like nothing Jack had ever seen. It made him a little jealous, being that he himself had never had a real friend.

Hiccup turned around with a confused look on his face, like something just happened that couldn't be explained. Jack didn't like it when Hiccup faced him, it only reminded Jack that he couldn't actually see him.

Hiccup approached the large door to his home, and just as he was about to open it Jack quickly throw one last snowball at him, hitting the boy on the back of his neck.

Jack hovered above the ground, laughing at Hiccup as he started doing some sort of weird dance because of the snow that was falling down the back of his shirt.

Even if Hiccup couldn't see him it didn't change the fact that Jack felt like he was his first friend.

...

Sandy had just started doing his rounds, sending dreams to those who were already asleep, when he came to the island of Berk. It was still just sunset here and not many were sleeping yet.

He was about to float off on his cloud of golden sand he heard a familiar laugh.

Curious, Sandy looked down and was shocked when he recognized Jack Frost. The winter spirit appeared to be laughing at an auburn haired teen that shifted uncomfortably as snow fell from the back of his shirt.

Sandy smiled softy at the two. Last time he had seen Jack, the winter spirit didn't have a single believer.

That smile was short lived however when he realized that the boy had no idea where the snow had come from.

A feeling of uncontrollable pity filled the sand man's body. The way Jack laughed made him think that the two of them were good friends, just having fun together.

Jack may be a trouble maker, Sandy knew this first hand from the days when Jack would freeze his dream sand to make golden snowflakes, not realizing he was preventing people from dreaming, but he was a nice person with good intentions. He didn't deserve to be ignored the way he was.

Sandy watched as Jack followed the boy into the house, despite receiving a warning growl from the black dragon that stood behind the two.

Jack obviously likes the boy and wanted to be his friend, but Sandy didn't see how that was possible if the boy didn't believe in him.

That's when he got an idea, maybe he could help with that!

...

Hiccup settled into his bed, snuggling up to his blanket, though it did very little to prevent the cold from seeping into his body.

He ached from all the slipping he had been doing since the winter began. He blamed his prosthetic leg.

Toothless was lying in his usual spot on the other side of his bedroom, eyeing the window sill.

"You alright Toothless?" Hiccup whispered to the dragon.

Toothless just let out a tried grunt before turning his head and closing his eyes.

Hiccup imitated the dragons grunt, resting his head down into his pillow.

After a few short minutes of complete silence, a thin stream of flowing golden sand drifted into the room.

...

Hiccup was standing in a frozen clearing. Snow covered every surface possible, making his surroundings glow in the bright light of the full moon. The only thing not buried under the soft powder was the lake which had a thick layer of ice growing over the top.

He had never been to this place before and Hiccup felt isolated, like he was the only person alive.

Suddenly, Hiccup heard laughter. It was a deep voice but amazingly hypnotizing.

Hiccup's eyes shot up to the sky. It took him a moment to realize what he was looking at but then it clicked.

It was a boy, not too much older than himself, flying and laughing so carefree that even the happiest child couldn't compare.

He had short, snow white hair, wore a brown poncho over a white shirt. His brown pants looked torn at the shins and he wasn't wearing any shoes.

How is he flying without a dragon? Hiccup thought to himself, eyes never leaving the mysterious teen. That's when he noticed the frost covered Sheppard's crook in his left hand.

Nothing made sense to Hiccup anymore so he just let it slide, and continued to watch the strange boy.

Hiccup was in such trance that it didn't register that the boy had actually landed on the other side of the frozen lake and was looking right at him with his ice blue eyes.

The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, neither moving nor saying a thing.

Slowly, everything faded into a hazy mist until Hiccup was blinking his eyes, staring up at his bedroom ceiling.

...

Hiccups room was dimly lit by the pale sun that had only just risen above the horizon signalling the start of a new day.

He continued to look at the roof, eyes half closed as he thought about his dream. That was easily the weirdest dream Hiccup had ever had. Everything was so vivid and real... and who was that guy?

Hiccup then realized just how unbelievably cold it was. It should at least be a little warmer now that it was morning. Sitting up with a groan, he scratched the back of his head. Hiccup could tell just from the feeling that he had a serious case of bed hair.

He glanced around his room. Toothless was still fast asleep, he would normally be up by now but Hiccup figured that he must have spent most of the night glaring at the window.

Hiccup's eyes traveled to Toothless's new enemy and was completely shocked when he saw a white haired teen sitting with his back against the right side of the sill, he had one leg up and the other was swaying back and forth as he looked outside.

Hiccup yelped, flailing his arms around as he crashed out of his bed causing as much noise as possible.

The white haired boy quickly wiped his head around to stare at Hiccup.

Hiccup was at a complete loss for words. Who was this guy, what was he doing here and... why did he look just like the boy from his dream? He didn't know what to say so he ended up saying nothing.

The strange looking boy smirked at Hiccup who was blankly staring at him from where he had landed on the floor beside his bed.

"Well it's about time you woke up." He said as he hopped down from the window sill, casually he began to lean against his Sheppard's crook.

Hiccup knitted his brows together studying the boy, wondering when his words would return.

The white haired teen looked on as Hiccup continued to sit on the floor. He looked over his shoulder, then back at the boy, confused.

Then he stepped to the right and when Hiccups eyes followed him, he stepped back to the left.

What is this guy doing? Hiccup thought.

"C-can you... see me?" The boy said, almost whispering as he lend forward, eyes full of confusion and hope, with a fist clenched over his chest.

That did the trick. Snapping out of his daze Hiccup sat forward, a scroll on his face.

"No, I can't. What do you think?" he replied sarcastically.

Gathering himself up, Hiccup stood as strait could trying to appear taller then what he was, even then he was still shorter than the other.

The boy took a few steps back, breathing and laughing at the same time. He had an expression of complete shook and amazement spreading across his face.

"He sees me!" He whispered between his breathing/laughing.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, tilting his head slightly to the side. What was this guy on about? Yeah he could see him, why wouldn't he be able to?

But the strange teen continued to act like a miracle just happen, running a hand through his white hair and then making strange gestures.

Suddenly the boy walked up to Hiccup and ever so lightly poked him in the forehead.

"I can touch you!" He gasped looking down at Hiccup, meeting his eyes.

"Yeah... that's great." Hiccup said backing away from the teen that was standing much to close.

The boy didn't seem to care that Hiccup was looking at him like he was insane, his smile just continued to grow until he was fully displaying his perfectly white teeth.

They remained silent for awhile. Hiccups eyed the boy up and down. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the boy from his dream.

"Who are you?" Hiccup said, shattering the silence.

A few minutes went by before the white haired teen replied.

"I'm Jack Frost." He said, glowing with happiness as he spoke, like he'd been waiting years to say that sentence.

Jack Frost? Besides his own name that had to be the strangest name Hiccup had ever heard.

"Um, right, what're you doing in my room?" Hiccup questioned, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, well you see-"Jack said rubbing the back of his head nervously before he was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hiccup?"

Both boys spun around in complete synchronization. The bedroom door swung open to reveal Hiccups father, Stoick.

"Hiccup! what're you doing still 'n bed boy? Suns up, get a move on will ya'!" the large man boomed.

"Ah, dad, do you know this guy?" Hiccup gestured to Jack, who just shook his head at the boy.

Stoick glanced at the empty space beside Hiccup, confusion spreading across his features before he sighed.

"Hiccup, stop play'n around. You wanted to start that dragon academy and I expect you to show up on time." Stoick said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Huh?" Hiccup breathed, eyes widening. What was he talking about? Jack was standing right next to him.

"Just don't let me hear you showed up late." Stoick said over his shoulder as he closed the door and left.

The two stood once again in silence. Jack swinging his Sheppard's crook around, letting it rest on his shoulder before turning to face Hiccup.

"Hey, look, let me explain-" He started but was again cut off when a black blur flashed by, knocking him to the ground.

Toothless who had been woken up by the loud Stoick was now looming dangerously over Jack, teeth bared.

"Toothless, what're you doing?!" Hiccup yelled. Jack may be a total freak but he didn't deserve to die.

The black dragon looked up at Hiccup, showing his big puppy-dog eyes.

"No!" Hiccup said sternly, hands on hips.

Toothless reluctantly got off the shocked Jack to stand behind his friend, glaring at the white haired teen.

Jack slowly stood up, clenching his staff, ready to fight if he needed to.

"What's with the stick? You know a dragon would just burn it, right?" Hiccup smirked at the taller teen.

Jack relaxed at Hiccups words, despite what he was saying. Jack just couldn't get over the idea the boy was actually talking to him.

Walking nonchalantly over to Hiccups desk, he sat down on top of it. His staff leaning against the wall beside him.

"Well, if that's our last interruption," He smirked playfully at the boy who just rolled his eyes in return. "I'll let you know what's going on."

"What?" Hiccup whispered, in a 'you've got to be kidding me' way.

...

And that is the second chapter!

So Hiccup and Jack finally start talking, YAY!

If you can't tell, this is going to be a long fanfiction (if all goes to plan). I like it better when the characters relationships grow naturally over time, so if you're the same then stick around!

Again I'm sorry about the long wait, but I think the updating schedule will be around once a week.

Thanks for reading!

~PetalPelt


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

Hiccup had to give the guy some credit, Jack's story almost made sense. Even throwing in the fact that Stoick didn't appear to notice him, but that wasn't shocking. Hiccup had gone most of his life without ever being noticed by the man.

"So, if all of this is true, then you're the one who's been throwing the snowballs?" Hiccup asked, sitting cross legged on his wooden bed facing the strange teen who claimed to be 'Jack Frost', some winter spirit Hiccup had never heard of.

Jack, still perched atop Hiccup's desk simply looked at the younger teen. He didn't even need to say anything, the entertainment in his eyes and the smirk across his lips said it all.

"Oh, wow, thanks." Hiccup sarcastically replied to Jack's non verbal response. Why was Hiccup acting like he believed this guy?! There was no proof.

"Show me."

"Huh?"

"If you're a winter spirit then prove it." Hiccup challenged.

Jack had been waiting for Hiccup to ask, finally he would be able to show someone what he could do. Swiftly taking his staff, Jack moved to the centre of the room. Lightly, he touched the tip of the crook to the ground and started to move it in soft patterns. Just like a flower, frost bloomed, creating a beautiful, swirling design that slowly started to spread across the floor. The way it shimmered in the morning sun that found its way into his room was breathtaking. Hiccup had never seen frost like this, it was truly unique.

His forest green eyes found their way back to the center of the room where Jack stood, watching the younger teens reaction. Hiccup felt a gentle smile tug at his lips when their eyes meet and Hiccup found himself thinking that he never really doubted the guy, there was just something about him that made Hiccup trust his crazy story.

Getting off his bed and crossing the now elaborately designed floor, he approached the other.

"Believe in me yet?" Jack smirked confidently down at the shorter boy.

"Yeeeah." Hiccup said as casually as he could while slightly shrugging his shoulders. Who wouldn't after this display? "By the way, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." He said extending his right hand in a friendly gesture.

Jack took his hand without a moment's hesitation. Hiccup was surprised at just how cold his hand was, but it felt nice in his own. The two shook hands, exchanging pleasant smiles as the beautiful frost pattern continued to grow around them. Both Hiccup and Jack had a strangely overwhelming feeling that this was the first step in a very long journey.

...

"Why can't you just... oh, I don't know, make a snowman?" Hiccup had been about to open the front door and leave for dragon training when Jack had decided that he wanted to tag along. Hiccup on the other hand was strongly against the idea.

"For the first time ever someone can see me and you want me to just 'make a snowman'?" Jack replied, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his staff, a stern look on his face.

The two stared at each other, eyes narrowing as they slowly got closer and closer. It was like some kind of stare off, the first on to look away would lose and neither was one to give up. It got to the point where both stubborn boys were just inches apart, staring the other down when Hiccup cracked.

"Fine! But if you do anything to make me look crazy, I'll let Toothless finish what he started earlier!" He ordered, pointing a finger in Jacks face.

Jack smirked at his victory. "You don't need any help with that." He teased.

"Ha ha." Hiccup sarcastically laughed; sharply he turned around and swung the door open to reveal a bored Toothless who had been waiting for his rider this entire time. "You coming?" He called over his shoulder to Jack.

Jack happily glided over to the boy's side and draped an arm over his shoulders. "Hey, cheer up, I won't cause any trouble." He reassured, giving Hiccup an innocent smile.

But when Hiccup looked over to Jack, he was clearly unamused. "Oh really?"

...

I was as if someone had set off a bomb.

Now that Hiccup could finally see Jack, the winter spirit was always somehow demanding his attention. But whenever Hiccup turned to him to say "Not now!" or "Stop that!" he would always receive confused stares from the other dragon riding teens.

Snotlout however enjoyed watching Hiccup act insane, always leaning over to Astrid to whisper loud enough for everyone to hear "His finally losing it." But this was always replied with a punch to the head, shoulder or gut by the blond haired girl, although she too was wondering what was up with Hiccup.

These funny reactions only encouraged the mischievous Jack who strongly disliked being ignored by someone who could see him. Bored with just watching from the sidelines, Jack decided to go with the old 'snowball to the head' act to get Hiccup's attention.

The younger teen had been discussing a new training exercise with Astrid in the center of the academy when Hiccup noticed Jack by the left wall take aim at him, swiftly Hiccup dodged the clump of snow and walked up to Jack with Toothless just behind. He was just about to send the taller teen away when he heard Stromfly let out a startled roar.

The snowball had hit the dragon right in her blind spot and out of panic Stormfly lashed out sending spikes flying at the unsuspecting Hookfang who lit himself on fire before jumping at the blue dragon, accidentally burning Barf and Belch who had been sleeping next to him. Trying to take off in different directions, the two headed dragon ended up spinning out of control and crashing into Meatlug. The gronckle was bowled over and continued to roll until it was stopped by Toothless's foot.

Hiccup, Jack and Toothless stood in a strait, silent line as the entire academy seemed to fall into anarchy. The dragons were fighting and running a muck while their riders chased after them, shouting insults and soothing words all at once. Hiccup and Jack shared a sidewards glance, not saying a word yet knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Oops.

...

The three of them were the last to leave the academy that afternoon, opting to stay behind and clean up the last of the mess that they may or may not have caused. Hiccup felt bad for the others as they tried to calm down their dragons but he couldn't help the fact that he found the incident to be extremely funny although he would never let Jack know, it would only encourage the winter spirit to do it again.

The sun was still shining bright when Hiccup, Toothless and Jack walked up the slope and out of the academy. Hiccup figured they had about two hours until sunset and this would normally be the ideal time to take Toothless out flying but the dragon hadn't been very impressed with Jack and Hiccup doubted that the white haired teen would want to wait for the two of them to get back. Deciding that when he was with Jack that it would be best to stay away from others Hiccup thought that the safest place to go would be the cove.

"Come on." Hiccup said, mounting Toothless then turning to extend a hand to Jack. But when he didn't take hold of it, Hiccup smiled mischievously. "I promise it's not too scary."

Jack shook his head as he chuckled before meeting Hiccups eyes once more. "Thanks for your concern but I prefer to fly on my own." At that Jack gracefully took to the air and hovered in front of the boy and his dragon.

Hiccup felt like a fool. He had completely forgotten that Jack could fly, but in his defense he had only ever seen him glide just above the ground. Hiccup gazed up at the older boy who looked back at him with otherworldly ice blue eyes and for the first time, Hiccup truly realized that Jack was something completely different from himself.

Toothless was getting impatient and decided to take off without any warning, smiling his toothless smile when Hiccup flailed his arms and Jack was forced to swerved out of the way.

...

The trio landed in the snow bathed cove where not a single blade of grass could be seen, even the lake which always flowed had been frozen over by the icy weather. Hiccup dismounted Toothless and began to scratch the dragons head as Jack looked around the clearing. He had been here before but he didn't think any of the villagers knew about it.

Hiccup saw his chance for revenge and took it. With Jack's back toward him, Hiccup made a perfect snowball and throw it at the winter spirit, hitting him right in the back of the head. Jack swung around to face the younger teen, his eyes had a playful gleam and a smile was spread across his lips. That was the first time he had ever been hit by a snowball.

"Consider that pay back." Hiccup smirked, but it was short lived and faded when Jack bent over and scoped up some of the white powder.

The two played like children in the snow, their laughter merging together and echoing around the clearing as they throw snowballs and chased each other in friendly fire. Even Toothless joined in, hopping around and shoveling snow on them with the good side of his tail, chuckling in his dragon way whenever he managed to bury one of the boys. By the end of their snow war both were drenched from head to toe, especially Hiccup who had had a large snowball shoved down the back of his shirt.

The two teens sat at the edge of the frozen lake while Toothless rolled around in the snow, enjoying cool feeling of it against his warm scales. Hiccup had been telling the story of how he, Toothless and his friends had defeated the Red Death.

"This is actually where Toothless and I became friends." Hiccup said glancing over his shoulder at the dragon that looked at his rider with his ears raised. Hiccup smiled at his friend, remembering the times he had spent here with the dragon.

Jack watched as Hiccup looked at Toothless, the two of them had an amazing history together and he wondered if he would ever accomplish something so great. Jack didn't realize it but apparently he had been staring at the boy because when Hiccup turned to face him, he asked what he was looking at.

"Ah, nothing." Jack replied, turning to look out at the frozen lake. What was he looking at?

They sat for a few more moments in silence admiring the view when Jack noticed Hiccup beginning to shiver.

"I would offer to warm you up but I can only keep you cold." He smirked sideways at the auburn haired teen.

Hiccup let out a breathy laugh; he really was freezing and needed to get somewhere warm. Standing up he brushed snow off of his pants and made his way over to Toothless.

"We better get going." He said, looking up at the quickly darkening sky but Jack remained where he was. "You coming?"

"Can I?" He asked while standing up, clenching his staff. Jack wanted to spend as much time with Hiccup as he could but he also knew that he caused trouble for the boy and might not be welcome at his house.

Hiccup however just smiled at Jacks question. He had never seen the winter spirit act shyly like that and it was extremely cu-... it was a nice change.

"Yeah, of course. Not like my dad can see you anyway." Hiccup shrugged.

Jack remained quiet for a moment but then nodded with a "Thanks." A sincere smile on his face.

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and took to the air with Jack right beside him. He looked at older teen and then back down to the cove that sparkled in what remained of the sunlight. Hiccup thought just how special this place is to him, being that he just made another impossible friend.

...

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Again sorry for the wait blah blah blah thanks for reading!

~Petalpelt


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

"Sooo..." Jack mumbled under his breath. The sun was now completely gone and in its place a beautiful moon was now soaring across the sky leaving Hiccup and Jack to do some organising, aka sleeping arrangements. Hiccup's house didn't have a spare bed; Vikings aren't really one's for visitors, putting the two new friends in an awkward situation.

"I don't really need a bed, I can just sleep on the window sill." Jack said pointing his staff towards the ledge.

"No one can sleep like that..." Hiccup knew a way in which they could both have a bed but the idea alone made him feel uncomfortable and he could tell that Jack felt the same. "You could take my bed," He thought out loud. "and I could just sleep with Toothless."

At the mention of his name the black dragon lifted his head up with his eyes half closed. At first Toothless had found their predicament to be funny and had smiled at their misfortune but it got boring pretty quickly and decided to go to sleep.

"I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed."

"Well do you have any better ideas?!" Hiccup said waving his hands around the way he always has.

"Umm, well..."

"W-why don't we just make a bed." Hiccup randomly stuttered what came to mind first, he would not let Jack voice THAT idea.

"Huh?"

"Yeah," he breathed, realizing that it was actually a good idea. "Just out of blankets and stuff. It would be on the floor though..."

"No, that's a great idea!"

And thus the two boys journeyed throughout the house, collecting all the spare blankets and furs they could find to make the 'blanket bed'.

**Well aren't they easily entertained. **Toothless thought to himself, rolling his eyes at the two teens as they smiled proudly down at their pile of random fabrics which they had positioned next to Hiccup's bed. Toothless may not be the biggest fan of the white haired boy but he knew that he wasn't a threat.

The two admired their 'brilliant work' for a moment longer before getting ready for bed. For Jack this simply meant removing his poncho and small brown vest but for Hiccup it meant a long struggle to kick Jack out before changing.

"Aww come on, it's not like it really matters!" Jack wined as Hiccup pushed him through the door with both hands.

"Yeah, well it does to me!" He huffed as he closed the door.

The two had been talking to each other from their beds for what felt to them like minuets but in reality had been hours, swapping random stories and unfunny jokes, when Jacks curiosity had gotten the best of him and he had to ask.

"Hey Hiccup?"

"Yeah?" he asked, lying on his side looking down at the winter spirit that hand his hands behind his head as some kind of pillow.

"Do you have any idea why you can see me now?" Jack asked looking straight into Hiccups deep green eyes.

"I, um... have no idea..." Hiccup knew he should probably tell Jack about his dream but honestly he was still trying to get his mind around the whole thing.

"That's okay." Jack said just a little bit too cheerily.

"Sorry, but if I think of anything I'll let you know." Hiccup knew he would tell Jack, just when he was sure he wanted him to know. After all it is kinda weird to have a dream about someone you've never meet.

"Thanks." Jack breathed before yawning with great exaggeration.

"Well then," Hiccup said in a joking manner. "maybe we should get some sleep."

"Yeah." Jack said with a chuckle, grinning up at the boy. It had been a great day for Jack. Spending time with Hiccup, playing with him, getting to know him and even now just talking to the auburn haired boy was something Jack never thought he could do; he even had his own bed!

"Night." He whispered.

"Night." Hiccup replied in the same tone. The two looked at each other one last time before rolling over in their separate beds and going to sleep.

...

It was only just past sunrise when Hiccup woke up, his surroundings were dimly lit and the cold morning air felt good against his skin. Lifting his head up just a little bit he looked over at Toothless. The dragon was awake but had been kind enough to let his rider sleep, quietly keeping himself entertained by moving his ears back and forth in odd patterns. Rolling over, Hiccup was meet by two icy blue eyes which were fixed solely on him.

"W-what are you looking at?" He asked awkwardly as he straightened himself up.

"Nothing much." Jack replied quickly from where he sat atop his 'bed'. "You have a good night sleep?"

**Nice save.** Toothless chuckled to himself. Both teens looked at the dragon, confused as to what he was laughing at before Hiccup turned back to Jack.

"I guess. Not bad considering I'm sleeping on wood." He shrugged earning a light laugh from Jack.

"I think my bed might actually be comfier then yours."

"Probably." Hiccup had to agree that Jacks bed looked much softer then his wooden one but Vikings believe that a comfortable bed is a sign of weakness. "How long have you been up?"

"An hour or so, I don't really need a lot of sleep."

"Wait," Hiccup said raising his hand as if to stop someone who was running at him. "so we went through all that trouble last night and you don't even _need_ sleep?!"

"Yeah, pretty much." Jack smirked at Hiccup that although he was shaking his head slightly, the boy had a smile on his lips. "So what's the plan for today?" Jack asked standing up, pulling on his vest and poncho.

"Well the academy doesn't meet today so I normally just spend the day flying with Toothless." Hiccup stated as he made his way over to his dresser.

"But isn't that what you do at the academy anyway?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Well yeah, but it's what I like to do." Hiccup shrugged as he looked at Toothless. He would never get tired of flying with his dragon. "Ok, get out."

"What?"

"I'm getting changed."

"Not this again..."

After Hiccup got changed into his usual clothes the two pushed Jack's 'bed' under Hiccup's to keep it hidden from unwanted eyes and ate a quick breakfast of crunchy bread which despite its stale texture and taste had actually been baked fresh that morning. Then two boys plus Toothless made their way outside where they were greeted by only a light layer of snow covering the ground meaning for the first day in a while the villagers of Berk could move around with ease, to Jack's disappointment.

"Hey Hiccup, do you wanna fly with me while I make some more snow?" Jack asked with a grin that was both mischievous and hopeful.

"Sure."

...

They spent most of the day just like that. Hiccup riding Toothless, performing tricks and dives while Jack made it snow all over the island, also doing his fair share of showing off. By the time they were done the entire village of Berk looked like a winter wonderland, just with Vikings. They landed back in front of the house and that's when Hiccup noticed Fishlegs knocking on his front door.

"Hey Fishlegs." Hiccup said as he approached the large boy that jumped at the unexpected voice. Jack stood back with Toothless waiting to go inside.

"Oh, hey Hiccup." Fishlegs said in his usual tone.

"What're you up to?" Hiccup asked as he opened the front door, leading everyone inside.

"Nothing much, I just came around to drop off the Book of Dragons."He said as he pulled the book out from a bag he had over his shoulder. "Thanks to all the snow we got today I had enough time to add in some more about the gronckle."

Hiccup had the book in his hand when he realized what Fishlegs had just said. Looking over his shoulder he saw Jack smiling at him from the staircase, Hiccup returned that smile before he noticed Fishlegs trying to see what he was looking at.

"What is it?" He asked. The word 'confused' may as well been written on his forehead because all he could see were empty steps.

"Ah, nothing." Hiccup replied trying to pretend like it was actually true. The two teens stood in a short silence before Fishlegs made his way towards the door.

"Well I've got to get going. Meatlugs going to want dinner soon and I promised her she could have granite." He said in his over doting parent tone.

"Ah, yeah, I'll see you at the academy." Hiccup called out to Fishlegs before the large teen gave him a final wave and shut the door. Breathing out a light sigh Hiccup looked down at the large old book he held in both hands. Toothless lit the fire in the center of the room as Jack jumped off the staircase and glided over to Hiccup.

"Book of Dragons, ay?" He said leaning over Hiccups shoulder.

"Yeah, we've been adding more in since the dragons began to live with us." Hiccup said opening the book and quickly flicking through the pages before coming to a stop on the pages titled 'Gronckle'. "Yep." He sighed as he proved himself right. "another section on how to _properly _care for a gronckle."

Jack chuckled at the diagram on 'how to massage a Gronckles foot' before noticing just how close he was to Hiccup, their cheeks just inches apart. This new found knowledge didn't fare well with his nerves, backing away slightly he went to join Toothless by the fire. Hiccup walked over to the table and set the book down as he sat on one of the wooden chairs. He watched on with a smile as Toothless annoyed Jack by flick the white haired boy's head with his tail and whenever Jack looked at him the black dragon would pretend that he had no idea what was wrong. The atmosphere in the room was a nice one, all of them sitting quietly as the fire warmed up the cold room, feeling no need to speak and just enjoying each other's company.

Hiccup though about the past two days and just how impossible they seemed. He had woken up to a winter spirit in his room, spent the day babysitting the guy but then later became his friend, they had spent the night talking to each other and then today they flew around making it snow. Hiccup knew that if he told anyone this they would think he was crazy...

"Hey Jack," Hiccup paused trying to think of what to say as Jack adjusted himself to look at the auburn haired teen. "You remember last night when you asked me why I could see you?"

"Yeah." Jack replied having no idea where Hiccup was going with this.

"Well, you see, that night I had a dream about you... nothing _weird,_ just you flying around making it snow." Hiccup said watching the winter spirits reaction.

"Really?" Jack didn't know what to think of this. A dream... then it clicked, causing him to smile uncontrollably, confusing Hiccup even more.

"What's with the smile?" He asked.

"Oh just happy someone can see me." Although this was true it wasn't the reason he was smiling. Turning back around to face the fire Jack reminded himself to thank Sandy later.

...

A/N: So Jack and Hiccup's friendship continues to grow while Toothless just thinks that they are a couple of idiots ^.^

Thanks so much for the kind reviews! It always makes me really happy whenever I read a new one saying that they actually like the story!

And in response to LovelyDemon's question, I'm undecided whether or not I'll age Hiccup up in this story. I have the plot line written out (That's right, this story actually has a plot!) but I can't decide between three different endings that I have planned, one of which the story ends while the other two carry on into another plot line. He does grow up in one of the endings but unfortunately at the moment I'm leaning towards one of the others.

Anyway Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

p.s. I'm REALLY sorry about the long wait and I'll try my best to get the next chapter up sooner!

~Petalpelt


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

...

Hiccup sat in the pure white cove leaning against an abnormally large tree root. On his lap he had his trusty note book and in his left hand, a piece of charcoal. He'd been drawing when he felt a strong gust of wind rush by him and ruffle his hair. Looking up Hiccup saw Jack rushing around at top speed with Toothless, using his prosthetic tail that allows him to fly on his own, close in pursuit. It's been over a week since Hiccup had meet Jack and already he felt like one of his closest friends, even Toothless had come to like the winter spirit. Right now they were playing one of their favourite games; tag... although their version involved chasing one another while flying around at terrifying speeds. This has resulted in many near accidents, one time Jack was too busy taunting Toothless, claiming that the dragon was to slow, that he didn't notice that he was heading straight for a cliff, if it hadn't been for the wind stopping him, Jack would be flat against the rock wall right now. Hiccup had returned to sketching when Toothless began to close in on Jack and with the tip of his nose touched him on the leg. Letting out a plasma blast, Toothless triumphantly landed in the clearing followed soon by a defeated Jack.

"I'll win next time." Jack smiled at the dragon that was looking very pleased with himself. In response Toothless chuckled as if saying **you wish**.

Lightly laughing Jack looked over at Hiccup who was still distracted by his sketch. Catching a soft breeze he glided over to stand in front of the auburn haired teen. Flicking his staff over his shoulder Jack asked "What're you drawing?" as he leaned over to get a better look at the page.

"Toothless." Hiccup replied without looking up as he continued to add the last details to the drawing. It was a picture of the black dragon flying above the cove.

"Wow, you're really good." Jack said with a hit of awe. He had seen Hiccup's drawings before but watching him draw was always more impressive than just looking at the finished product.

Hiccup just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. When he looked up he noticed Toothless tugging on Jack's poncho before turning and jumping around like an excited puppy, motioning towards the sky.

"Exited to lose huh?" Jack teased as he floated up. Toothless jumped into the air and growled at the white haired teen but didn't bare his teeth. "Is that a challenge scaly tail?!" Jack called out with a grin as he floated around on his side, pointing at the black dragon. Toothless grunted before twisting around and speeding off in the opposite direction to Jack who followed quickly after.

Hiccup watched as Jack chased Toothless out of the cove and almost instantly everything became quiet. He was so used to having the two of them around that it always felt odd when they weren't, but he liked watching the two act like friends, much better then when they would try to kill each other... not that it doesn't happen anymore, just less often . Turning his head back down to his sketch Hiccup remembered Jack's complement, not the best complement ever but more then he'd ever received. Meekly smiling to himself Hiccup turned the page and began a new drawing.

...

"Come on wind!" Jack encouraged the invisible entity faster. The wind whisked around him making his white hair go in every direction as it brought him closer to the black dragon. He was so close, extending his arm out he could feel the heat radiating off of the black dragons scales.

In the distance Hiccup heard a deep voice give out a loud whoop of excitement and immediately he knew Jack had finally caught Toothless. "About time." He rolled his eyes with a smile. Standing up from where he had been sitting, he pocketed his note book in his fur vest and bushed off the remaining snow that was stuck to his pants. Toothless was the first one back in the clearing, landing in front of Hiccup as Jack flew around in the air doing flips and positioning his staff as if it was a snowboard, still cheering at his victory.

"Ah, Its ok bud, you'll win next time." Hiccup said while scratching the night fury behind the ear, Toothless always loves this and began to make the dragon version of a purr. Glancing over his shoulder Hiccup could see Jack skating around the lake dragging his staff behind him as it made fern like patterns out of frost, ensuring that the water will be solid ice for months to come, when he added loud enough for the celebrating Jack to hear "and it won't take you so long."

Slowing down Jack playfully glares at the shorter teen then swiftly glided over and put an arm over Hiccups shoulders. "I really doubt that." he smirked to both rider and dragon. This earned another gummy growl for Toothless as the dragon twisted and used his tail knock Jack over but the winter spirit simply took to the air, with the unsuspecting Hiccup still in his grasp. Yelping Hiccup squirmed and instinctively held on tighter to Jack as they hovered a few meters above the white earth.

"Can you possibly hold on any tighter?" Jack joked as he and Toothless laughed at poor Hiccup who had his arms clenched around Jacks neck. Hiccup glared at Jack and the white haired teen knew his comment must have gotten to the boy because hiding behind his freckles was an unmistakable red. Jack chuckled at the sight of the annoyed yet blushing Hiccup, it was always fun to embarrass him, he had the best reactions.

They remained floating in the air for one long minute before Hiccup became impatient and asked "ah, Can you put me down now?"

"I can." Jack agreed quickly with a small nod of the head, although the two remained in the air, swaying slightly as the wind held them up.

"Jack."

"yeah?"

"Put me down."

"Don't want to." At this Hiccup softly tapped his metal prosthetic leg against Jacks shin and it was an obvious warning. One morning Jack thought it would be fun if, while Hiccup slept, he covered the floor in a thick layer of ice. When the boy woke up he slipped countless times and crashed into every piece of furniture in the room, all while flailing his arms around like a cartoon character. When Hiccup finally made it out of the room Jack was hunched over struggling to breath. Hiccup joined in and had laughed good naturally but when Jack was finally able to stand up straight again Hiccup kicked him in the shin with his prosthetic leg. Hunched over in a new kind of pain Jack reminded himself to never prank a Viking in the morning.

"Ok, ok." Jack reassured as he lowered Hiccup and himself back to the ground. Stepping away instantly Hiccup was nudged in the side by Toothless.

"hmm, what is it bud?" Hiccup asked as he turned to face the night fury. Toothless motioned with his head towards the sky and Hiccup followed his gaze. The sun was directly over head meaning it was already midday. Hiccup groaned when he remembered that his dad had asked him to help out earlier that day but honestly, he preferred the idea of spending the day hiding away in the cove with just Toothless and Jack. "Aw man, I've got to meet up with the others at the great hall." He told Jack as he mounted Toothless.

"When will you be done?" Jack asked looking up at Hiccup as he leaned against his staff.

"Around sunset, maybe, dad wants us to round up the yaks."

"I could help." Jack offered with a poor attempt at an innocent smile, he already knew the answer.

"Last time I let you 'help' you froze six yaks and Tuffnut." Hiccup said sarcastically with a smile. Chuckling, Jack nodded his head. Completely worth it. "I guess I'll see you back at the house." Hiccup said, preparing to take off.

"Yeah, see you then." Jack weakly smiled at the boy who returned that same look before taking off and quickly disappearing from sight. Standing up straight Jack looked around the cove. Silent and empty. Walking back down to the pond he began to slowly slide around with lazy movements. How did he ever manage to pass the time without Hiccup and Toothless? It was always so boring whenever Stoick set tasks for the boy to do, just because his future chief doesn't mean he can't have fun now.

...

Later that day Jack was sitting slouched on a wooden chair in the living room of Hiccups house waiting for the auburn haired boy to get home. Bored, he began to aimlessly wonder around the home that's only decorations were shields, weapons and helmets. Slowly he made his way up the stairs and into Hiccups bedroom. This was the only room in the house that didn't have some kind of armor mounted on the walls and under Hiccups bed Jack could see his pile of randomly assorted blankets. Making his way around the room he came at a stop in front of Hiccup's desk. On it were many random pieces of paper with drawing and writing all over them, some were even pinned to the wall. Most were of Toothless but there were sketches of other types of dragons, mechanical designs and even some of people, his friends and family. Then on the corner of the table Jack noticed Hiccup's worn out note book. Picking it up he flicked through the pages. He must had the note book for a while because there was a lot in it, from the map he used to find Toothless to his finished tail design to the picture Jack had seen him draw earlier that day. He looked at the drawing and thought just how much the dragon must mean to the boy, after all Hiccup only draws what is really important to him. Lazily turning to the next page Jack was surprised at what he saw. There, on the page was a drawing of... him! Just him, no one else, smiling. Chuckling at the drawing he could feel his cheeks getting a little warm, which doesn't happen often. Running a hand through his white hair he continued to smile down at the drawing.

"Hiccup you..." He sighed. Why is he so cute? Gently closing the book he set it back down where he found it and made his way out of the room. He was half way down the steps when he saw Hiccup coming in the front door followed quickly by Toothless, both wanting to get out of the strong wind and snow as soon as possible.

"Hey." Jack called down at the two who looked up at him simultaneously, both with matching green eyes.

"ah, hey. You're back sooner than I thought." Hiccup said as Jack jumped down the stairs.

"Yeah, I got bored." Jack shrugged.

"Of what, throwing snowballs at people who can't see you?" Hiccup said with a role of his eyes.

Jack smirked at Hiccups comment. "How was chasing Yaks?" He asked, twirling his staff to rest it over his shoulder.

"Oh, it was greaaat... and thanks for all the snow, helped a lot." Hiccup replied sarcastically, glaring harmlessly at the winter spirit as he walked over to the fire that Jack had kept going for him.

"You're welcome." Jack said as he throw his hand up in a pretend bow. Hiccup laughed and once was warmed up he turned around to face Jack and Toothless who were taking in turns hitting each other with staff and tail.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I was talking to Toothless."

"Well you have to feed me too." Jack smirked as he walked to stand in front to the shorter teen.

"Feed yourself." Hiccup retorted, turning around and walking off to the kitchen, trying his hardest to repress the blush he could feel on his cheeks.

...

A/N:

Not a lot happened, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Let me know if you think the story is any good, it definitely motivates me in my writing.

And thank you for reading!

~Petalpelt


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

...

Toothless was lying atop the rafters of the living room ceiling, barely visible in the light of the fire at the center of the room as Hiccup and Jack ate their poorly made dinner. Neither of them had a lot of experience in cooking so they ended up just throwing left over fish and some of the few tasteless vegetables that Berk has to offer into a pot and hoped for the best. They finished with something like a stew but they couldn't really tell.

"It's too cold." Jack moaned, every time he accidentally touched the stew it would begin to cool, even some times freezing completely.

Hiccup laughed at him, it was so ironic to hear Jack complain about something being 'too cold'. "Wow, Jack Frost complaining about the cold?" He teased. Jack glared at Hiccup harmlessly. "Okay, okay." Hiccup sighed. "Hey bud, can you heat up Jack's stew... again." Lazily, the Night Fury lifted his head from his paws and sent a small purple flame down into Jack's bowl, instantly heating the stew up and causing it to steam.

"Thanks." Jack said as he looked up at the dragon who only groaned and rolled his eyes. So pets really do pick up their owners traits, Jack thought to himself. The two finish their meal in comfortable silence as Jack remembered the events of earlier that day when they were at the cove. "Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go flying with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, I mean, don't we always?" Hiccup asked.

"No, not like that, with me." Jack chuckled as he got up from the chair and rested his staff over his shoulders. Hiccup didn't quite understand and look over at Toothless. The dragon just flicked his head before shutting his eyes again. "As in, me carrying you." Jack practically spelled out.

"What, Why?" Hiccup asked once realization had sunk in.

"It'll be fun." Jack shrugged with his back to Hiccup as he walked casually around the room.

It was true that Hiccup had been wondering what it would be like to fly with Jack, being that he didn't use a dragon and all... "Sure." Hiccup finally said. "But if you drop me I won't hesitate to let Toothless melt you." Hiccup threatened playfully while standing up.

Chuckling with a shake of his head Jack looked over his shoulder "I promise I won't drop you."

The two had just finished feeding Toothless his basket full of fish, Jack could have sworn he saw one of them still breathing, and were heading up the stairs to Hiccup's room when the front door was swung open, revealing the heavy snow and strong winds that Jack may have been responsible for, as Stoick stomped into the house. Brushing the snow off like it was nothing the extraordinarily large man saw his son and called out "Hiccup!"

Sighing ever so slightly Hiccup walked back down the stairs and silently motioned for Jack to go on ahead. "Yeah dad?"

"Ah, well, just thought I would let you know that you did a great job out their today son." Stoick proudly said although he was still a little unsure of how to talk to the boy.

"Well you know me Dad, nothing I like better then chasing yaks through snow." Hiccup sarcastically replied.

"Yes, and I was wondering if you would help me out at the docks tomorrow?" He asked as he adjusted his helmet which had been blown crooked by the wind.

"Aaaah, um, sure Dad." Hiccup awkwardly agreed, forcing enthusiasm by swinging of his arms

"Good!" Stoick beamed as he clapped his giant hands together. "Now, I'm going to eat and I'll be seeing you, first thing in the morning." He said before walking to the pot of left over stew that was still heating above the fire.

Closing his bedroom door behind him Hiccup groaned and flopped onto his bed, which he soon regretted being that is made out of solid wood. "Well there goes my entire day." He moaned.

Walking over Jack sat down on the edge of the bed. "Why didn't you just say you were busy?" He asked as he moved his staff to lean against it.

"I already told you, ever since I finally proved to everyone that I wasn't 'Hiccup the Useless' his been more proud of me than ever before." Hiccup said as he sat upright, next to Jack. "His trying to prepare me for when I become chief." He almost sighed.

Jack felt bad for Hiccup; it must be hard to have a set path to follow... 'When I become chief'. There was something about this sentence that made Jack uncomfortable. Turning his head Jack glanced at Hiccup, that was too distracted by Toothless getting ready for bed to notice. He looked at his slightly overgrown auburn hair that threatened to cover his forest green eyes, his nose, mouth and the freckles that dotted his cheeks. He then tried to imagine Hiccup older, taller and stronger... but he just couldn't. Jack thought that it might just be because he doesn't age that he can't imagine anyone else doing so, but the thought of Hiccup growing up made him... scared.

"You alright Jack?" Hiccup asked as he turned his head to face his friend, it was unlike the winter spirit to look sad.

"Ah, Yeah... if you still want to go flying, we could just go before your Dad wakes up." Jack suggested, scratching the back of his head before standing up. resting his shepherds crook like staff against the wooden wall he kneeled down by Hiccup's bed to pull out his own from beneath.

"Um, sure." Hiccup agreed but was unconvinced although he decided it was probably best not to ask again.

...

Hiccup woke up with a shock the next morning. He had been sleeping peacefully with his face stuffed into his pillow when something hit him on the back of his head. Quickly sitting up he saw snow fall out of his hair and onto his pillow, suddenly he became very aware of what had just happen. Using his hands to shake the snow off his head he looked over at the window and there, dressed and ready to leave, was a smirking Jack.

"Morning sunshine." Jack teased as he walked over to stand at the end of Hiccup's bed.

"You shore about that, I'm pretty certain I can still see the moon." Hiccup pointed at the window and to the night sky where the moon was still shining bright.

"Yeah, I said we would have to go early." Jack chuckled as Hiccup rolled his eyes and slumped back into his now cold and wet pillow. It may have taken a lot of persuading and snow but Jack eventually got Hiccup out of bed and once ready, the two left Hiccup's room and the still sleeping Toothless to head down stairs. Jumping off the steps Jack glided to the front door and held it open as he waited for Hiccup, who in his sleepy stat wasn't exactly stable on his prosthetic foot.

"Why are you so excited?" Hiccup asked as he walked past Jack.

"I've been wanting to do this for awhile." He admitted while closing the door behind them.

"You've what?" But before Hiccup could get an answer Jack wrapped an arm around his waist, standing far too close for Hiccups liking.

"Ready?" Jack asked leaning his head to the side to look at Hiccup, who was little less than a head shorter then himself.

Awkwardly, Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack. He was placed in the difficult situation of not wanting to fall to his death yet not wanting to be so close to the cold winter spirit. Once he was sure that he wouldn't die Hiccup nodded his head, avoiding any eye contact with Jack and said "Ready."

Slowly they left the ground and almost immediately Hiccup tightened his grip on Jack. Laughing lightly Jack asked "So where do you want to go?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Hiccup answered.

Taking that as an excuse to do what he wants Jack speed off into the town with a surprised Hiccup hanging on for dear life. Swerving between the houses and shops, causing mounds of snow to fall on sleeping dragons and doing as many dives and flips as he could, Jack was having the time of his life and the longer it went on, the more fun Hiccup was having as well. The two friends laughed as they continued to make their destructive way though town and once out they headed towards the ocean that seemed to glow silver in the light of the moon.

"Get closer to the water." Hiccup called out above the sound of the wind with a smile.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Lowering them down, they were just above the water when Hiccup reached out his hand and submerged it in the freezing cold water, most people wouldn't be able to do this but growing up in a place that is winter for nine months of the year does have its advantages. Jack just shrugged it off and looked ahead but as soon as he did, Hiccup flung as much water as he could into the white haired teens face.

"What was that for?" Jack smiled as he attempted to whip it off with his white sleeve.

"Pay back for waking me up with snow!" Hiccup laughed with his hair brushing wildly against his face.

"But it was worth it to come flying right?" Jack asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah."

The Two continued more calmly after that, slowly soaring over the ocean as the moon sank below the horizon and even when the sun began to rise. Really, the only reason they didn't spend the entire day like this was that Hiccup knew everyone would be waking up soon and if they saw him gliding around on his own... that couldn't possibly end well when you live with superstitious Vikings. Reluctantly they returned Hiccup's house and after landing silently in the snow, the two let go of each other. Despite all the fun they just had neither of them could think of something to say, but thanks to Stoick this awkward atmosphere was shattered when he came bursting through the front door.

"Come on then Hiccup, we've a busy day!" He boomed as he walked past Hiccup and almost though Jack. Hiccup tried to force a smile but it didn't quite work, he looked more like the time Toothless made him eat a regurgitated fish. Walking after his Farther Hiccup whispered over his shoulder to Jack "Bye."

"Have fun!" Jack sarcastically called out with a grin as he lent against his staff, but none the less, it made Hiccup smile. Toothless, still somewhat asleep poked his head out the door and when he noticed Hiccup, went bounding after him. However as he passed Jack, the winter spirit thought he might have some fun. "Looks like I'll be replacing you from now on." He laughed, but without even looking, Toothless used his tail to hit Jack in the back of the head, sending the teen off balance and face-planting into the snow.

...

Tired from lifting crates Hiccup was resting against a pole on the dock, watching his farther assign jobs to the other Vikings. Looking around everyone seemed to be busy at work, from cleaning decks to replacing masks. Sighing Hiccup noticed a familiar figure at the edge of the cliff where his village was. Although Hiccup insisted Jack not be around when he has to work or is at the academy he always enjoyed it when the winter spirit came to see what Hiccup was doing, even if it was from a distance. Smiling, Hiccup waved to Jack, who happily did the same.

"Who're you waving at?" Asked a female voice. Jumping at the sudden arrival Hiccup spun around to see Astrid brushing her blond fringe out of her face for the hundredth time that day.

"Oh, ah, no one, actually... whaaat are you doing here?" He stuttered while trying his best to be convincing.

"I dropped by your house earlier but you weren't in." She said sternly.

"Ah, yes well you see, I... I was with Toothless." Hiccup babbled with his usual funny hand gestures.

"Oh really?" Astrid questioned doubtfully as she crossed her arms and stuck out her hip. "Because when I was at your house Toothless was still sleeping."

"Umm..." Hiccup nervously sucked in his lips. "Sooo why were you trying to find me?" Obvious change of topic, nice save. Hiccup sarcastically thought to himself.

Astrid looked annoyed for a moment but then let out a heavy sigh. "You know you haven't exactly been the easiest person to talk to lately, right? The only time anyone ever sees you is at the academy and even then you're always leaving early to wonder off on your own, without telling anyone what you're doing or where you're going. Everyone just wants to know up you've been up to... even Snotlout!" She said with a hint of worry. Hiccup felt a massive wave of guilt wash over him; maybe he has been spending too much time with Jack and not enough at the academy...

"Hiccup, we need some help over here!" Called Stoick from one of the nearby boats.

"Coming!" Hiccup quickly replied over his shoulder before turning back to Astrid. "Um, I've got to, sooo yeah. Speak to you soon?" Hiccup suggested as he began to walk backwards towards the ship, accidentally bumping into a crate, a pole and then a not-so-friendly looking Viking.

"Sure..." Astrid muttered as she slightly nodded her head. Somehow she doubted it.

Turning around Hiccup shook his head as he ran a hand throw his hair. Thor that was painful.

...

By the time Hiccup and Stoick were finished at the docks it was well into the afternoon with the sun just beginning to disappear below the horizon. The father and son walked side by side until they reached where Toothless had been playing in the ocean at the base of the board walks.

"Ah, nothin' like a hard days work." Stoick happily sighed as he strongly petted Hiccup on the back, almost sending the teen face first into the ground.

"Oww-yeah." Hiccup groaned while rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, I'm off to Gobber's, he wants t get the ol' band back together you know."

"All too well, sadly." Hiccup stopped walking as his Dad began to make his way up the many steps back to the village when Toothless, still wet from playing in the ocean, nudged him in the side. Petting the dragon on the head, Hiccup smiled "Let's get out of here bud." Climbing onto Toothless's back the two took off into the sky when Hiccup saw Jack still where he was earlier at the edge of the cliff. Flying over Hiccup Jumped off his dragon and approached the white haired teen who appeared to be sleeping in the snow. Pausing in his tracks Hiccup looked down at his friend lying on his back with his arms folded behind his head, surprisingly still holding onto his staff. It really was amazing how much Jack looked like he belonged in the snow, as if there was no other place he belonged more than being surrounded by the soft, white powder. Hiccup entertained the thought of just letting Jack sleep and waiting for him to wake up but this was a rare opportunity that he couldn't pass up. Silently he called Toothless over and motioned for the dragon to get close to the side of Jack's head, then using one of the hand signals Hiccup had taught him the dragon let out a terrifying roar. Eyes wide, Jack shoot up into the air, still with snow all over his clothes and through his hair, before twisting around with his staff ready to fight only to see Hiccup smirking up at him.

"Didn't anyone ever warn you about sleeping in the snow?" Hiccup sarcastically asked.

Landing on the ground Jack patted the snow off his clothes. "No, not exactly." He smiled at the teen.

"Sooo, what now?" Hiccup asked as Jack approached him.

"Cove?" He suggested with a shrug.

Mounting Toothless, Hiccup took to the air. "It's a race." He challenged before speeding off towards the woods. Chuckling Jack chased after.

...

A/N:

This is probably one of my longer chapters but it's been awhile since I updated so I thought that it might as well should be.

And again, thanks for all the kind words! It always means a lot when people bother to leave reviews, I'll never get over the fact that people are actually reading this story.

So anyway I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought!

~Petalpelt


End file.
